


invitation to commitment

by thegothgal



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, i took a sledgehammer to canon and used the little bits that i liked, mentions of the batcat wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegothgal/pseuds/thegothgal
Summary: “I had an idea, and it might be stupid, but…”As Jason trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with a flush of pink spreading across the sharp planes of his cheeks, Kyle had to bite his tongue. Hard. Laughing at him would immediately lock him up and send him storming back to Gotham, but seeing him so worked up was amusing. He could live on the feeling that gave him—that he, Kyle Rayner, could make the big bad Red Hood blush—for the rest of his life. He simultaneously wanted to revel in it, blab about it to every Lantern across multiple galaxies, and store it in his heart all for himself.And he really couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face. “Are you trying to ask me to be your date to your dad’s wedding?”





	invitation to commitment

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon prompt](http://batmangothic.tumblr.com/post/179742588424/80-with-jaykyle) on tumblr
> 
> this is my first comics-related fic I've written, let alone 3 years since I've last written and posted anything in general, but I wanted to break my writer's block on a long fic I've been working on, so here we are. rated for language. please be gentle and [come say hey](http://batmangothic.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want!

The day had turned out to be a strange one. Not in a bad way—nothing like intergalactic misunderstandings, ending up with him locked up somewhere with Guy until John or Hal of all people could bail them out—but definitely strange. Kyle was Earthbound, for the time being, and had planned to spend his free time sitting in his New York studio apartment in his underwear and working on some of his art commissions. He had turned his phone back on the day before, mindlessly returning texts to Donna and Jason before calling his mom to give her updates on his life. But he was partially into the sketch of his second piece when Jason showed up on his doorstep.

But that wasn’t weird in itself. They had gotten to know each other during their nanoverse trip, meeting up a few times through Donna in the time since, and started… something. Something good. Something great. It was just that Jason usually reached out to see if Kyle was still on planet before making the trip from New Jersey to New York to see him, but not this time. He had just materialized outside Kyle’s door on his civilian motorcycle and scuffed helmet tucked under his arm.

Which meant that Kyle was not going to get much work done besides the basic lines, if he was lucky, and he didn’t. They hung out for a while, watching some new movie that neither of them really paid attention to because they were too busy making out, and eventually gave up entirely with their legs tangled together across the too-small lumpy couch that barely fit them both so Kyle could continue his drawing and Jason could read the paperback he had brought in his pocket. At least then Kyle was able to work, but after an hour or two—he honestly lost track of time—he heard Jason clear his throat.

“I didn’t drive all this way to say ‘hey.’”

Insecurity lapped at Kyle’s gut like acid and a voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Guy pestered him with questions about whether he was in over his head—getting involved with someone who didn’t stay in one place for long, who died too young to experience his life and came back too distracted with vengeance for relationships—when Kyle threw himself all in when he got attached. And glancing up from his sketchpad, warm fondness settling into his chest at the sight of Jason watching him from beneath the dark curls spilling over his face, he knew attached was an understatement.

But something in the quiet, almost mumbled way it was said made Kyle want to believe it wasn’t going to be a _this has been fun but I’m over it now_ kind of talk.

“Oh? Then what’s up?”

Jason fussed with the fraying threads on the hem on his sweater. “You know that the wedding is soon.”

He nodded. As soon as he had made it back to Earth, after a long stint of settling interplanetary disputes and saving the galaxy from unforeseen issues, Jason had filled him in on recent events, including the major fact that Batman was planning to discreetly get married. As far as he heard about the plans, the only discreet part of it was the tight-knit guest list, otherwise the ceremony and following reception on Wayne Manor grounds sounded pretty elaborate. He imagined that the cost looked a little higher than his student loan debt.

“I had an idea, and it might be stupid, but…”

As Jason trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with a flush of pink spreading across the sharp planes of his cheeks, Kyle had to bite his tongue. Hard. Laughing at him would immediately lock him up and send him storming back to Gotham, but seeing him so worked up was amusing. He could live on the feeling that gave him—that he, Kyle Rayner, could make the big bad Red Hood blush—for the rest of his life. He simultaneously wanted to revel in it, blab about it to every Lantern across multiple galaxies, and store it in his heart all for himself.

And he really couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face. “Are you trying to ask me to be your date to your dad’s wedding?”

“Maybe? Shut up. And stop looking at me like that, asshole.”

“No, hey,” Kyle pleaded, setting aside his sketchpad and reaching for Jason’s hand. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you.”

“Liar,” Jason mumbled, “on both accounts.”

“Maybe a little. You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“I hate you. Forget I said anything. I’m revoking your invitation.”

“No take-backs.” Kyle beamed, satisfied when Jason let him interlace their fingers, even if he rolled his eyes. “But… you’re sure you want me to go? With your family and all?”

Jason shrugged, aiming for nonchalant, but Kyle knew how big of a deal it actually was to him. It had taken a long time for him to work out some of his issues with his adoptive dad and start reconciling with his family. Not that everything was completely fixed, but Kyle had noticed how often he said he had dropped by the Manor—in the daytime and upstairs, even with the big man home, as Jason had put it—and how he had even agreed to be one of Bruce’s groomsmen along with his brothers. He knew that Jason was making an effort despite his worries that everything would fall apart again and be for nothing, ones that he once admitted to Kyle in hushed whispers in the middle of the night.

Not only that, but Kyle felt the weight of what it meant for them. Permanence and attachment was Kyle’s thing. Not so much for Jason. Kyle had kept the same studio apartment above his local coffee shop since he was still in art school, even though he spent most of his time in space now. Jason had at least five safe houses that Kyle knew about and one lived-in apartment that was ready to be ditched at a moment’s notice. Jason never labeled whatever it was that they had going between them, and Kyle was too willing to go along with it than push too far and lose him, but asking him to his dad’s wedding felt… well, committed. More committed than drifting back and forth between each other’s beds when they were on the same planet.

“Yeah. I want you there,” Jason finally said, meeting Kyle’s gaze with the kind of determination he had come to know as a mask for unease, the same way he had looked at him before kissing him for the first time, “with me.”

Kyle lifted their hands, pressing his lips to the back of Jason’s palm. “I _am_ with you.”

Jason looked exasperated, but the visible relief on his face brought a pang to Kyle’s chest. “Jesus. You’re such a sap.”

“I’m a hopeless romantic. You know this, and yet, you’re still here. In fact, you just invited me to your dad’s wedding.”

“I can still ditch you.”

“Like I said, no take-backs.”


End file.
